Of Witches and Vampires
by SektraZuryen
Summary: Its medieval times, and our protagonist Rose finds herself trapped in a dungeon. Rated T for mild violence and descriptions of gross stuff like wounds.
1. Chapter 1

Rose sat alone in a cell, listening intently. She could hear water dripping in a nearby hallway, and footsteps that grew quieter with each passing second. As soon as the footsteps disappeared entirely, she stood up and pulled a large, dusty old book from within her robes. She opened the book and pulled out two wands, put the book back into her robes, then used one to break open the lock on her cell door. She crept out into the pitch black hallway, and decided to see if the sound of the dripping water would lead her out of her prison.

After a bit of aimlessly stumbling around due to her inability to see in the darkness of the hallway, Rose finally reached the source of the dripping sound. She pulled out one of her wands and shook it lightly, making the end of her wand shine brightly. She mentally slapped herself for not thinking of doing so earlier, and held her wand up so it illuminated the whole hallway. But the moment she saw the source of the noise she had been following, she stumbled backwards in shock, falling hard onto the cold stone floor.

After a few moments, Rose got up and picked up her wand, which was no longer shining. She made it light up again, and moved back towards what had made her fall. It was a corpse, and it was fresh. The corpse appeared to be that of a male royal guard, who wore a terrified expression on his face and still had a sword in one hand. The odd thing was, nothing appeared to be wrong with the guard. There were no obvious signs of a struggle, and he had no major wounds. Rose turned the body slightly so that she could see if the corpse had a map, or anything else that could be of use.

But it looked like someone had already picked the guard's pockets. Frustrated, Rose considered simply walking away from the corpse. She had no time for this tomfoolery, another guard could arrive at any minute. She got up and was about to walk away when she noticed a spot of what appeared to be blood on the guard. She knelt down, and inspected it closely. The spot appeared to be one of blood, but it was dark green instead of red. Rose was puzzled, and wondered what could have made such an oddly colored substance. She took the sword from the corpse's hand, and made a small cut near his wrist. A few beads of blood dripped from the wound, all of them red.

Rose decided that she had defiled the corpse quite enough, and that she would focus her energy on escaping the prison. She quietly walked down the hallway, her wand raised high so that as much space was illuminated as possible. The hall was cold and dark, the air humid and thick with clouds of dust. Cobwebs lined the ceilings, and there were bones on the floor. Rose had expected the dungeons to be dirty and unkempt, but not to this degree. There weren't even torches lining the walls. At least she had her wands to light her way.

Soon enough, Rose came across another body. It appeared to be a male at first, but a closer inspection revealed that the deceased person had breasts. Now unsure of the person's gender, Rose decided that she would try to avoid making any unnecessary assumptions and simply act as if the person had no gender. In fact, she briefly scolded herself for rudely assuming the gender of the previous corpse. She inspected the pockets of the corpse, but they were empty. Rose noticed that the corpse was extremely pale, and there were two small puncture wounds at the base of the person's neck. The wounds almost looked like the person had been bitten by a dog, but if that were the case then there would be a whole semicircle of wounds and not just two.

Rose remembered the green spot that had been on the previous body, and made a small cut across the new corpse's wrist. Not a single drop of blood came out. Confused, Rose made another cut, this time on a large vein. No matter how long Rose stared at the new wound, it remained dry as a bone. The corpse seemed to have been completely drained of blood. Disturbed by this discovery, Rose got up and began walking down the hall once more, walking much faster this time. Whatever had been killing these guards, it was likely still in the prison. And the last thing Rose wanted to do was invoke the killer's wrath.

As Rose walked quickly down the hall, feeling increasingly nervous with each passing second, she reached an intersection of hallways. She felt a warm breeze coming from the hallway on her right, and figured that the warm air may be coming from the surface. She turned right and began to walk down the hallway. Rose could see a dim light flickering at the end of the hallway, and ran towards it, extinguishing the light of her wands in the process. She reached the end and found a small fire.

Rose sat next to the fire, warming herself. Then something- no, some _one_ shifted beside her. Rose jumped to her feet, grabbing her wands and holding them in front of her in an attempt to look threatening. Whoever had shifted in the darkness began to laugh. "You Dropped Something" The person said, pointing at Rose's feet. Rose looked down, and saw that her book had fallen out of her robes. She slowly bent down and retrieved her book, putting it back into her robes and cautiously eyeing the mysterious figure as she did so.

"I Can't Hurt You If That's What You Were Wondering" The figure said, inching a bit closer to the fire. Rose, puzzled by the person's choice of words, made one of her wands light up, illuminating the area. She looked at the person who had sat on the other side of the fire. The person appeared to female, and was clutching at a wound on their arm. They had pale skin, black hair, and dark jade eyes. Rose approached the person, and sat next to them. "Were you implying that you would hurt me if given the opportunity?" Rose asked. "I'm Not saying That I Wouldn't" the person replied, wincing as they shifted again. Rose looked at the person's wound, and moved their hand away from it. "Let me see." She said, searching her robes to find her book. She found it after a moment and flipped open to a page with a minor healing spell written on it.


	2. Chapter 2

Rose grabbed some ground rosemary from a small pouch in her robes and rubbed it onto the wound. "How Many Things Can You Store In Your Robes :?" the other being asked, wincing in pain. "More than you would think. They're already spacious, but I enchanted them to hold even more things without showing any outward sign of being crammed to the brim." Rose replied, putting away the pouch of rosemary and holding her wand over the wound. She muttered a few words and waved her wand, and the wound slowly began to close, flesh knitting itself back together.

As the wound finished closing, several drops of jade green blood dripped onto the floor. Rose looked down at the small stains on the floor, then looked back up at the wound. "Your blood is green? Was that guard in the other hall the one who wounded you?" The other being nodded. "Yes When I First Tried To Escape" they said. "I guess we have a common goal then, I want to get out of this prison too." Rose replied, getting up and offering her hand to the stranger, who took it and stood up as well.

"In That Case We May As Well Travel Together. I'm Kanaya By The Way" They said, walking over to the corner of the hall and picking up a large sword with teeth along its edge. "And you may call me Rose" Rose replied, putting her book back into her robes and holding a wand in each hand. "Well Then Rose, I Suppose We Should Get Going" Kanaya said, as she and Rose began to wander through the dungeon. Rose raised her wand and lit the end. "That Won't Be Necessary" Kanaya said, as her skin began to faintly glow. Rose immediately extinguished the light of her wand, and studied her companion in fascination.

"You Don't Ask Many Questions Do You" Kanaya said, noticing Rose's gaze. Rose shook her head. "I ask plenty of questions, I simply didn't feel that the timing was appropriate when I wanted to ask. And besides, I wanted to observe my situation before making any assumptions." She said, still studying her glowing companion. Kanaya simply shrugged, and kept walking.

Eventually, the two found a staircase going upwards, with a locked door at the top of the steps. Kanaya broke the lock with her sword, and the two walked through the door prepared for a battle. The new room was empty, except for a small desk that a guard was sleeping on. They walked quietly across the room, reaching a door on the other end. But the door was tightly locked, and the two knew that any attempts to open it would wake the guard.

Rose gestured towards the lock, and Kanaya nodded, raising her sword. Rose broke the lock with one of her wands. "Hrrrnnnggg... what was that? Wait, you two! Who are you and why are you in my office!?" The guard roared, promptly falling out of their chair in an attempt to scramble to their feet. "Oh Nothing, We Were Just Sent To Inspect The Dungeons New Shipment Of Torches" Kanaya said, trying to hide her sword behind her back. The guard sprang to their feet. "It finally here!? Dear lord, we've been waiting forever for the shipment!" They said, running out of the room.

Rose and Kanaya looked at each other, shocked that the guard had actually believed them. They walked through the door they had just broken, and out into the light of day. Kanaya ran a few feet away from the dungeon, and flopped onto the grass. Rose calmly walked over and sat down next to her. "Well, that was easy." She said, tucking her wands away in her robe. "Almost Too Easy" Kanaya agreed.

"Hey, don't say that, you'll jinx it!" Rose said, looking over with a worried expression. "And What Would You Know About Luck?" Kanaya asked. "Quite a lot, actually." Rose snapped. "Oh Really, Like What?" Kanaya smirked. "I'll show you." Rose said, pulling a small crystal ball from within her robes.

Rose waved her hand over the crystal ball once, and it began to glow. Kanaya stared at it in fascination as an image of Rose appeared on the ball's surface. Rose was walking down a dark corridor towards a faint flickering light. Suddenly, a dark shadow moved near the source of the light. Rose raised her wands, and a bright beam of light shot from them, hitting the attacker in the chest. As the beam of light slowly faded, Rose dragged the attacker to the flickering light at the end of the hall to get a better view of them. The second the corpse was dragged into the view of the crystal ball, it was revealed to be Kanaya. She had a large, gaping hole in her torso where Rose's attack had landed.

Rose shook the crystal ball, making the images on its surface disappear. "Alright, that's enough of that!" She laughed nervously, putting the crystal ball back into her robes. "Are You Alright?" Kanaya asked. "Yes, I'm fine." Rose replied. "So What Was The Crystal Ball Supposed To Show?" Kanaya inquired. "It was supposed to show different ways we could have gone to get where we are now, but obviously not all paths are pleasant ones. To think that such a simple difference in action can result in a person's death..." Rose trailed off.


	3. Chapter 3

Kanaya laid a hand on Rose's shoulder. "We Should Speak Of Something Else, You're Beginning To Look Rather Pale." She said. Rose nodded, but didn't say anything back. They sat in awkward silence for a moment, until Kanaya finally spoke. "What Are You Planning To Do Now That We've Escaped?" She asked. "I was the town's apothecary before I was imprisoned, perhaps I could skip town and open a new shop somewhere else. What are you going to do?" Rose replied. Kanaya shrugged. "I Have No Idea. I Was A Midwife Before I Was Arrested, But I Never Liked That Profession Much. It Was More Of A Family Business, So I Most Likely Couldn't Resume My Job If I Tried. All I Know Is That I Have To Go Somewhere Where No One Knows Why I Was Arrested."

"Perhaps we could travel together until we find a new place to live, and then you can seek a new career there? And if you can't find anything, you could always be an assistant at my apothecary shop." Rose suggested. "That Sounds Fine By Me" Kanaya said, "By The Way, Would You Happen To Have A Map On You?" Rose searched through her robes, pulling out the crystal ball, her spell book and wands, and various pouches, and setting them down next to her. She searched some more, but there was nothing left in her robes. "I'm afraid not." She said, putting all of her belongings back where they belonged one at a time.

"Shit." Kanaya muttered, searching her own clothing. "I Don't Have One Either" She said, throwing her hands up in defeat. "I don't think a map would have been very helpful, accurate maps never show very much land, and large maps are never really accurate." Rose said. "Then Do You Know How To Get To Any Other Towns, Because I Don't" Kanaya snapped. "There's a town to the north that we could get to in a day or so, once we're there we could get directions to other places" Rose said. "Fine, I See No Other Alternative." Kanaya replied, standing up and starting to walk.

Rose stood up and walked beside her companion. "Are you sure we're going north?" She asked. Kanaya nodded and pointed at the sun. "It's A Bit Before Midday, So The Sun's Still In The East. And If That's East, Then The Way We're Going Is North." She replied. "Seems fair enough to me" Rose agreed. After some walking, they found a small dirt road that went north, so they began to walk alongside it. As they walked, they began to hear the rustling of leaves, and see movement out of the corner of their eyes. Kanaya drew her sword, but kept walking.

The two women kept walking alongside the path until they reached the outside of a large forest. "It's Almost Night, So We Should Camp Here For The Night." Kanaya yawned. "That's a good idea, that forest doesn't look very inviting when it's dark out. I'll go fetch some firewood." Rose replied, wandering off. Kanaya sat down on the edge of the road, and was about to set down her sword, when she heard the rustling of leaves. She jumped to her feet, yelling "Who's There!?" and made herself glow once more so she could see the area more clearly.

She stomped around the area for a few minutes, swinging her sword around in an attempt to be threatening. Eventually Kanaya gave up and sat down once more, feeling completely ridiculous. Rose soon returned carrying a bundle of sticks, and set them down in a small pile and began rubbing two of the sticks together as fast as she could. Kanaya picked up some sticks and began to do the same. Eventually one of the sticks made a spark, and they lit the rest on fire.

Rose and Kanaya laid down next to the flames, gazing up at the night sky as they tried to fall asleep. Kanaya put her sword next to her and made herself stop glowing, and soon they both fell asleep. When they awoke the next morning, the fire was still burning, and the sun was shining brightly. But when Rose tried to get up, she discovered that a small creature was asleep on top of her stomach. It appeared to be a small bull, but it was bright white and had a pair of glistening insect-like wings. Kanaya stood up and stretched, yawning loudly, then looked over at Rose and spotted the small creature resting on top of her.

"What Is That Thing?" Kanaya whispered. "I have no clue, it was here when I woke up" Rose whispered back. She began to pet the creature's head lightly until it woke up. The small animal sat up and stared at Rose, tilting its head slightly as if it was asking a question. "I Think It Likes You" Kanaya laughed. She approached the animal and it flew onto her shoulder. "I think it likes you as well" Rose smiled. She stood up, and stomped out the fire. They both started walking down the road into the forest, the animal still riding on Kanaya's shoulder.

They walked for several hours before reaching the edge of the forest, and stopped to rest for a moment. "How Much Longer Until We Get To Town?" Kanaya asked, exhausted. "I see it on the horizon, so we should arrive there in a few more hours. Hopefully those hours go by quick." Rose replied, leaning on a nearby tree. Kanaya kicked off her shoes, sat down, and started rubbing her feet, grumbling about how much they hurt. Rose sat down next to her and took off her own shoes as well, and the bull perched on Kanaya's shoulder flew onto Rose's lap.

"So, since I never got to ask, why did you get imprisoned in the first place?" Rose inquired. "Because Of Some Of The... Stranger Physical Quirks I Possess. You've Seen My Colored Blood And Ability To Glow. Combine That With Short Hair And Knowledge Of How To Use A Broadsword, And Suddenly You've Got A Recipe For How To Make An Entire Village Think You're Making Deals With The Devil" Kanaya chuckled. "So, why were you arrested?" she asked.


End file.
